1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, a wireless communication module, a wireless communication device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In communication using radio waves with high directivity, there is a problem that reception sensitivity is reduced according to the installation position of a communication device. JP-A-2013-117660 discloses a technique in which a driving unit that changes the direction of a receiving device for wirelessly receiving image information is provided to change the direction of the receiving device on the basis of reception sensitivity.
In JP-A-2013-117660, a mechanism for adjusting the direction of the receiving device is needed, which results in an increase in costs.